Crash on Middle Earth
by ST LORT
Summary: Ashoka Anakin Rex and a bunch of clones crash with a cruiser on Middle Earth!. Will they be able to survive. Sorry about grammer im Dutch
1. The Crash

** Authors note:Hi everyone this is my first story so maybe I set once better versions on the site. Or i continue on the persons in the story i made up. OR whatever just read the story**

**I DONT OWN THE RIGHTS (i would like that)**

Chapter 1 The Crash

Ashoka was tired she was whole the week busy**. **

First a Separatist assault on Shili that they needed to repel, after that a distress signal of master Obi-Wan he was in the Mon Calamari system repelling a Separatist attack. And now they were heading for the Naboo system, we followed then.

*BAMMM*

Suddenly the ship went into hyperspace

Ashoka grabbed her comlink.

'Rex come in'

'Commander'.

'Rex what's going on'

' Commander ,a explosion at the bridge triggered us to hyperspace'

'Can't it be stopped.'

'No, we can't the explosion destroyed the control panel and killed the main pilots' .

'And General Skywalker asks your presence at the bridge' .

'I am on my way Rex'.

Ashoka runs through the hallway on her way to the bridge while running she thinks, Anakin is not piloting and we still crash.

When she runs through the hallway she sees clones running very direction.

When she arrives at the bridge she sees her master and Rex.

'Snips, what took you so long'. Said Anakin when he saw Ashoka.

'I am here master that's what counts'. Ashoka answered.

'Ah let's forget it Snips'. Anakin looked away at the hologram.

'General Skywalker'. Said Admiral Yularen while stepping forward.

'Yes Admiral Yularen, what is it'. Anakin looked up from the hologram

'We calculated the hyperspace route to a remote planet at the border of the Outer Rim'. He showed the planet on the hologram.

'And Admiral anything else'. Said Anakin while studiying the planet.

'We developed a theory if we disable a undamaged engine... Admiral Yularen continued.

*BAMMM*

'What the hell!'. Someone screamed.

'General, the last undamaged engine exploded' Rex said.

General we just jumped out of hyperspace' A Pilot said.

'Sir the ship is being drawed to the planet ehhh'. The Pilot didnt know how to call the planet.

'Which planet?. Anakin asked.

'We don't know sir'. Said The Pilot.

'Rex sound the evacuation'. Said Anakin

'Yes General'. Rex turned to a control panel and sounded evacuation.

'Admiral are the escape pods undamaged'. Anakin said while walking out of the bridge

'Not all general three-quarter is undamaged'. Admiral Yularen replied while walking with the general.

'Get all the crew to the escape pods Admiral'

'Yes Genearal'

'Rex you Ashoka and torrent company come with me'

**Authors not:I HOPE YOU LIKED IT NEW CHAPTER WILL BE HERE SOON**


	2. The Flight

**IM BACK WITH PART 2 ENJOY THE STORY AND LEAVE REVIEWS PLZ**

When they are running through the hallway Ashoka sees most of the crew running the other direction.

'Master aren't we going to the escape pods' Ashoka asks .

'No where going to the hanger to take a gunship' Anakin said while opening a door.

'General where are we going to land then with the gunship' Rex said.

'Ehhh no idea' Anakin says while he stops running.

'What! Ashoka shouts when she also stops running.

'Really, General you have no idea where to land' Rex mentioned.

'No, but i am sure we will find a good spot close to the escape pods' Anakin Answers and he starts running again.

When they arrive at the hanger they see that only one gunship is undamaged but the pilot is dead.

'Could we have more bad luck' A clone said.

'No bad luck i will pilot the gunship' Anakin said while jumping inside the coackpit .

'I knew you were going to say that' Ashoka said while stepping in the gunship together with Rex and Torrent company.

'Everybody is in the gunship General' Rex said.

'Than lets go' Anakin answered.

The Gunship fly's out of the main hanger dawn, Anakin turns the radio on.

*Welcome with Coruscant radio the radio at the front lines with Skyfall *

Let the sky fall when it crumbles..

'Master stop the music!' Ashoka screamed .

Anakin turns the radio off en he says.

'Whats the matter don't you like music' .

'Not your taste of music master' Ashoka replied.

When they are coming down to the planet surface they see the ship above of then slowly crashing and the escape pods flying out of the ship.

Anakin steers the ship in the direction of the escape pods, when the ship is suddenly hit by something.

*BAFF*

A few clones fall out the ship to a forest.

'What was that' A clone said.

'No idea' replied Ashoka.

Suddenly a gigantic misformed head comes in the ship grabs a clone and throws him out.

'What is that thing' Ashoka said.

'No idea but i don't think it's here for a cup of tea' Rex said.

'Shoot it' Anakin said.

'Yes sir' A clone said and he shot the creature but the shot seems to keep hanging in the sky.

'This isn't good' the clone said and suddenly a dark figure came forward and stabbed a sword into him a dark sword.

**YEA A NAZGUL LEAVE REVIEWS PLZ**


	3. The Fight

IM BACK WITH PART 3 SORRY ABOUT THE NAZGUL THING IN LAST CHAPTER

The dark figure pulls his sword back and the clone falls out of the gunship

'What is that thing' Ashoka said.

'Ashhhhi gotu Mordor ' it said and then it attacked Ashoka with a backhand swing.

Ashoka ignites her light saber and deflected the attack then she force pushes the thing out of the gunship.

'That was close' Rex said.

'I'm not sure it will stay down there' Anakin said.

'Master just get us to the escape pods' Ashoka said.

'With pleasure' Anakin answers.

Later

'Look, there they are' A Clone said while pointing at the pods.

'Something is wrong ,there everywhere fires and men are shouting' Rex said while he was watching the battle that took place down there.

'Let's lighten things up' Anakin says and he launches the rockets down at the force that was attacking the escape pods.

The rockets hit the unknown force and throw many of them in the sky, the survivors ran away from the escape pods.

Anakin steers the ships to a stabile spot within the landing zone, then he jumps out of the cockpit.

'General' A clone walks towards him.

'Fives glad to see you alive' Anakin answers when he sees who the clone is.

'Me glad to see you alive also General' Fives replies and he walks to another clone of torrent company.

'Hey Jessie i hoped you had died' Fives smiles to the clone.

'Not for you Fives' Jessie answers and he walks out of the gunship.

'General' Admiral Yularen walks to Anakin.

'We are trying to make contact with the Jedi temple' Admiral Yularen continued.

Meanwhile in the Jedi Temple

Obi-Wan is searching the holograms for the ship of Anakin.

Then the door opens and Master Yoda and Master Windu walk in the room.

'Master Kenobi found did you then?' Yoda asked.

'No Master Yoda they disseapeard at a unknown planet at the edge of the Outer rim territory' Obi Wan replied.

'So, we have no idea where there ship can me' Windu said and he turned to the hologram.

'You can say it that way' Obi Wan said.

'Find then, we will' Yoda said and he walked out of the room .

'Yes Master' Obi Wan said and he turned to the hologram.

THE END OF PART 3 SORRY IT IS SO SHORT IT GETS LATE AND I WANT TO SLEEP


	4. The Rest

**I GOT A NEW IDEA FOR THE DISCLAIMER WATCH.**

**Today Rex will say the disclaimer.**

**Rex: Why me.**

**Me: I got your favorite gun on a railroad.**

**Rex: SW LORT doesn't own the rights.**

**Me: Good.**

**Rex: May i have my gun back now.**

**Now enjoy Part 4 .**

**'**So Admiral , did you have any success contacting the Jedi Temple' Anakin said while he watched to the center of the drop zone'.

'No, General our main transmitters where destroyed and the second are too weak to send the signal'. He showed Anakin a transmitter.

'So, we are stuck on this planet a long time' Anakin said and he watched the transmitter.

'General, and we have some other news. When the ship crashed there were still soldiers inside' Admiral Yularen said and he showed a map of the planet.

'They crashed in this gigantic forest' . Admiral Yularen showed a map of the forest and a red dot.

'So we have to get them' Anakin said.

'I think so' Admiral Yularen replied.

'I will go with a team' Anakin said and he went off to assemble the team.

MEANWHILE IN THE GIGANTICE FOREST CALLED MIRKWOOD.

'He Ian come check this out' A Elf said . He looked at a human clad in white armour.

'What's it brother' Ian said.

'I don't know but i think it's was thrown here by a Nazgul' The Elf said.

'Legolas, Ian where are you guys!' someone shouted.

'Dad we found something here' Ian said and he walked into the trees and got back with three Elf's.

'What do you think it is Thranduil' one of them said.

'I don't know but it needs medication for sure and they too' He pointed and everyone watched the direction and there were everywhere humans in white armour.

'It's going to be a busy day' Legolas said

ESCAPE PODS

'Let's go' Anakin said.

'Sir' A clone said.

'What is it Kix.' Anakin said.

'We forget that Commander Cody and Bly where in the medic room'

'Oops, my fault' Rex said.

'I forgot to get them off the medic room' Rex continued.

MEANWHILE IN THE CRUISER

HELLO IS SOMEBODY THERE HELLO HELLO

ITS SHORT I NOW BUT I NEED TO WATCH A CERTAIN MOVIE


	5. The Preparing

TODAY ANAKIN WILL SAY THE DISCLAIMER

Anakin: Why me.

Me: I will tell everyone you married Padmé.

Anakin: SW LORT doesn't own the rights.

Me: Good.

Enjoy Part 5.

At the Escape pods.

Admiral Yularen searches the Kamp for Anakin and he finds him at the gunship doing some repairs.

'General, did you assemble a team' He asks Anakin looks up from the repairs.

Anakin walks to a box with water and washes his hands .'Yes, we will be leaving at 1200 exactly' Anakin grabbed another instrument from a chest and continued on the repairs.

Later

Time 1201.

Anakin is preparing the gunship for takeoff, but they still miss two members of the team.

Anakin walks away from the gunship sees Rex and walks to him. 'Rex, where are Fives and Jessie'. Rex turns around ' No idea General, but i think they are somewhere with the gun rack not knowing which gun to pick .

'Rex, we will only wait 5 minutes you go search them understood'.

'Yes General' Rex says and he walks to the gun rack in search for Fives and Jessie.

AT THE GUN RACK

'No no no , Fives take the DC-15 its good'. Jessie said while he pulled a gun out of the rack.

'Hmm maybe or i take the Dual Pistols or the Rotary Blaster'. Fives answered while he looked at some guns.

Suddenly Rex shows up gives Fives a gun and takes them to the gunship.

BACK AT THE GUNSHIP

Rex walks to Anakin how is talking to Ashoka.

'General, Commander i found Fives and Jessie we are now ready to leave'.

Anakin turns to Rex 'Thanks'. Then he turns to the team and says 'Time to get moving boys'. Then he jumps in the cockpit before he jumps in Ashoka says something to him. 'No stupid music this time master'. Anakin laughs and answers 'Sure Snips Sure'.

I MINUT LATER.

*Welcome with Coruscant radio with ... Skyfall.

(Anakin: YES)

(Everybody else: NO)

10 Seconds later Ashoka climbed up the Gunship and took the radioanttene,3 seconds later she hears Anakin screams 'No, my favorite music'.

MEANWHILE IN THE GIGANTICE FOREST CALLED MIRKWOOD.

'No YOU going to magically take care of them Ian!' Legolas shouted at his brother. 'No you going to take care of them the old fashioned way Legolas!'.Ian shouted back.

'No you will because you took magic lesson with Galadriel when you where three years old' Legolas answers.

Suddenly Thranduil shows up and says' You two are both going to take care over those men and ask them over information, and how takes care and gets the most information wins a extra room'.

'Really' Ian and Legolas said.

'Yes' Thranduil answered ' And go to work ...NOW' he screams.

Ian and Legolas run off so fast as they can.

Ian arrives at the first bed just as he didn't stop running he missed it.

'Hi' Ian said the man in the armour knicked to Ian.

'I have a few questions for you, First what is your name?' Ian asked.

'Spark' said Spark.

'Ok are you in a army, yes than which' Ian asked.

'The 501st Battalion under General Skywalker' Spark answered.

'Ok any close friends' Ian asked.

'Only one his name is Jessie. Spark said.

'Ok, where do you have any wounds' Ian asked.

'At my second rib , my knee and my left hand'. Spark said.

'I am going to put you in a fake sleep so you dont it when i make your wounds' Ian said.

'Thanks' Spark said, and he fell into sleep.

10 hours later.

'I am done father' Ian came exhausted to Thranduil.

'Now i think you earned that extra room' Thranduil said and he walked away.

Then Legolas showed up not so tired as my but tired.

'Oh no' Legolas said.

'I am second now i dont have a extra room'. Legolas said

'Oh we can share it' Ian said.

AT THE GUNSHIP.

'I can see the cruiser now prepare for anything' Anakin said against the team.

When the gunship landed everyone jumped out and checked the perimeter.

'Right safe' Someone said.

'Left safe' Another said.

'Forward safe' Rex said.

Anakin jumped out of the cockpit 'Divide in teams men'.

Ashoka , Jessie, Fives, Rex and Spots with me.

The rest divide in teams.

AUTHORS NOTE :IT COUD BE LONGER BUT ITS GETTING LATE SO I STALL LEAVE A REVIEW OH YEA ABOUT THE BROTHER OF LEGOLAS PART SOMEONE LEAVED A REVIEW THAT IAN NOT A ELFISH NAME IS. WHY ITS NOT A ELFISH NAME IS BECAUSE I DIDNT COUD MAKE ONE UP


	6. The Rescue and Hunt Part 1

TODAY OBI WAN WILL SAY THE DISCLAIMER

Obi Wan: Why me.

Me: I will tell everyone you love Satine

Obi Wan: ST LORT doesn't own the rights.

Me: Good, and now i have to say something.

Obi Wan: Can i go.

Me: SHUT UP.

Me: Oke, normally i update faster but i was watching star wars the clone wars 10th men down.

And Star Wars The Clone Wars

So my Apologies, I am watching it too now but i dont think you want to hear that.

O YES GIVE PLEASE REVIEWS OR A PRIVATE MESSAGE ABOUT THE COMPETION PART OR IT WILL BE A ONE SHOT STORY.

Enjoy Part 6

AT THE CRUISER

After the teams where made they put the lights on their helmets on, they went into the cruiser in search for the clones that were missing inside.

1st squad

They walked right, to the bunks, when they came half way there one of then saw something lying on the ground.

'Sir i found something here !' he shouted.

'What is it sergeant' The commander said.

'I think it is a...Clone!' he said and he quickly walked away from the body.

'It has biting wounds in his neck from some kind of big wolf' He continued.

Suddenly they here a scream some howling and something running away.

They and the other clones run to the sound.

What they see is...

A Clone how's neck is be bitten trough.

'I think its smart to contact the general' The Commander said.

He took a communicator out of his pocket and contacted the squad of Anakin

Anakin's squad ...

'Let the Skyfall...

'Master don't say me you have a ringtone with that awful song' Ashoka said.

'And how did you get a ringtone on a holoprojector' Rex said .

'Ehhh, poison, hacking and poison' Anakin said and he grabbed the holoprojector.

'That doesn't make any sense master' And she watched to the holoprojector.

*General we found a dead clone his neck was bitten trough by some kind of wolf and after we found the body one of our team was killed by the thing that killed the clone*

'Commander, couldn't you indentify the bite marks in the database' Anakin said.

*No, General that's just it, nothing on this planet exists in our database*

'So we must look out for a kind for wolf creature, commander continue the search for survivors my team will go to the medic room. Anakin said.

*Copy that general, good luck*

*Commander out*.

'Ok, let's go to that medic room' Anakin said and he start walking a direction

'Sir the medic room is the other way' Jessie said.

'Oh, i knew that' Anakin said and he walked in the opposite direction.

'Let's gooooo..' Anakin tripped over something.

He made a salto and landed on his face, when he tried to get up he heard something growling at him. He looked up and he saw a gigantic wolf with blood at his mouth.

'Rex a little help here please' Anakin said while he crawled away from the wolf.

Rex slowly approached the wolf from behind when he wanted to shoot , the wolf suddenly turned around and throws Rex against Anakin.

Then Ashoka strikes the wolf at his back with her shoto.

The wolf cries and then falls to the ground.

'I saved you Master, again' Ashoka said.

'Thanks Snips' Anakin answered

'Oke men lets continue to the medic room' Anakin said and he walked to the medic room.

2st Squad.

'This is getting pretty bore' A clone said.

'You are right, no action' Another said.

'SHUT UP, and keep walking' The commander said.

1 MINUT LATER

'Are we there yet, I'm bored' A clone said.

'SHUT UP'

MEANWHILE IN THE GIGANTIC FOREST CALLED MIRKWOOD.

'I am bored' Legolas said.

Ian groans and he continues on repairing his bow

'O o i know something' Legolas said.

'We go hunting' Legolas sad.

'On what' Ian said.

'No idea we will see' Legolas said and he ran out of the room.

'Great' Ian said to himself.

'He is getting hyperactive, i wont put drugs anymore in his choclate'


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

**ATTENTION ATTENTION  
NEXT STORY OF MINE WILL INCLUDE STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS LORD OF THE RINGS AND TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR**

**YES THREE STORIES IN ONE**


	8. The Rescue and Hunt Part 2

**TODAY R2 WILL SAY THE DISCLAIMER or else...**

**R2:(Why me) translated.**

**Me: I will pull your circuit out and you won't get any more oil.**

**R2:(ST LORT doesn't own the rights) translated.**

**Me: Good, ok some maybe have noticed i changed my penname so send messages to ST LORT.**

**Competition is halted 3 weeks no reactions mean only mine ideas will come and they have drastic very drastic changes in the storyline.**

**THIS MESSAGE WHAS MENT FOR FAITHFUL READERS.**

**Enjoy part 7.**

**'I think its Part 7 right. OR is it'. I yell to the back.**

**Someone: 'I dont freaking know i am just the uploader'.**

**And there is a poll on my profile please respond to it**

IN THE GIGANTIC FOREST CALLED MIRKWOOD

Ian walks out of the treehut he looks around and he sees Legolas he walks towards him 'And why are we going hunting Legolas?'.

'Legolas turns around packed with arrows and a bagpack and sees Ian 'Because i am bored duh'.

'Oh, your best reason is that' Ian answered, 'And what is in the bagpack if i may ask.

'Maps, maps a torch and a reserve bowstring ' .

'But why so many maps' Ian asks and he grabs the bagpack 'And we never need a torch'.

Legolas sighs ' It's because, ehhh'

'Yes, why Legolas' Ian said on a annoyed tone.

Legolas sighs again' Dad sad we must take some young elves with us for fighting and hunting training, dont blame me blame dad'.

IN THE CRUISER.

Anakin's squad.

They were almost with the medic room when they hear voices ahead.

Rex made a symbol with his hands that they must stop moving, and he beckoned Anakin.

'General do you hear that, its seems to be right ahead' Rex said when Anakin came next to him.

'Yes i hear it, but is hard to understand the people they have a accent'

'Did the first Warg return, Taku.'

'No master we think some of those humans with white armour killed him'

'Gothmog' somebody else said.

'We can't anymore time here we must put an attack on the Elfish tyrants to break their control over Dol Guldor'

'Yes lord , i will call everyone back but what to do with the prisoners' The one how they called Gothmog said.

'Leave some men to kill then, but you come with me'

'Yes' Gothmog said.

'You heard him scum call everyone back and leave some men to kill the prisoners'

'We need to free those men Rex' Anakin said and he turned around and walked away.

IN THE GIGANTIC FOREST CALLED MIRKWOOD.

'And for the third time dad, WHY must we train the small ones' Ian said when he walked to his father.

'Because, Legolas said you where bored and you were going hunting' Thranduil said as he grabs a scroll out of a coffin.

'Hmm not the right scroll i was looking for' He looks into the scroll and he turns around.

'Ian maybe you can use this scroll it is a magic scroll of your mother' Thranduil said and gives Ian the scroll'

Ian looks into the scroll and then closes it ' ''Thank'' lle atar' (Thank you father)

Thranduil smiles and answers ' "your" creoso utinu ' (Your welcome son).

'Ah its good to speak Elvish now and then dont you agree son'

'Yes father i agree in this language sometimes i dont know how to say things' Ian said 'Now i will go to Legolas' Ian turned around but when he was with the door he turned around 'Dad can't i have a map with names of the kids and personal stuff'

'Afcourse Ian here is it' Thranduil gives Ian a map.

'Thank you i will be going now'.

When Ian gets to his hut he opens the map the first name is Bronadon then he sees into personal traits and things

Name: Bronadon

Species: Elf

Gender: Male

Skin Color: Blank

Hair Color : Brown

Eye Color : Green

Age : 10

First weapon of choice: Bow

Second weapon of choice: Two handed sword.

Armour: Leather vest reinforced with iron.

Ian thinks by its self that kid has almost the self weapons as me but not completely.

Then he looks to the second name

Name: Curuneth

Species: Half-Elf

Gender: Female

Skin Color: Blank

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 11

First weapon of choice: Bow

Second weapon of choice: Dual Knifes

Same weapons as Legolas lets look to the next one, Ian thinks

Then he looks to the third name and before he starts reading he thinks why are there so fucking many names.

Name: Ethirion

Species: Elf

Gender: Male

Skin Color: Blank

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 12

First weapon of choice: Bow

Second weapon of choice: Two short swords

Nice choices

Name: Aearion

Species: Elf

Gender: Female

Skin Color: Blank

Hair Color: Maroon

Eye Color: Green

Age: 11

*Magic powers need to be train

First weapon of choice: Bow

Second weapon of choice: Dual Knifes

Looks like i am not getting bored while we are hunting, Ian thinks.

He stands up and walks outside.

Outside is waiting next to his hut... Legolas 'So you read the names and personal stuff' he said.

'Yes Legolas that is oblivious why would i be else locked in my hut for a while'

Ian answered.

'And Legolas when are we going hunting'

'Over 4 hours' Ian

'Thanks

IN THE CRUISER

'Oke men you know it save the clones and get the hell out of here' Anakin said to everyone then he looks over the box where he is hiding behind and he sees 10 people and 5 clones.

'Rex distraction'

'On it' Rex runs out of the cover shoots 2 people down and disappears around a corner

'Get him' One of the people shouts. And five of them run after Rex.

Anakin looks and he sees the people are the same creatures that attacked the landing pods .

Then one of the creatures stops and sniffs in the air like he smelled something then he turns around and sees Anakin.

'He your no Ork' The creature says and he grabs a sword.

'Fives take him' Anakin says against Fives how is sitting behind him and he ducks.

Fives shoots and takes the creature out.

But then the remaining three notice them and run in Fives direction, Fives wants to shoot but his gun refuses.

'Oh oh not good'

**LEAVE REVIEW PLEASE**


	9. THE END

**IM BACK (CROWD CHEERS) PART 8 PEOPLE  
ENJOY!**

The Ork runs forward and hits in the direction of Fives

Fives dives and the sword chops the visor of his helmet off the Ork stumbles after his sword because it hit nothing but thin air his sword gets stuck in the wall.

'Ha' Fives knocks the Ork on the floor grabs his sword and stabs him.

'Take that princess' Fives dodges another strike from a Ork and stabs him in the stomach .

'I am getting the hang of it' he says with sarcasm

IN THE GIGNATICE FOREST CALLED MIRKWOOD

'How long still Legolas before they are here' Ian asked to Legolas.

'Fifteen minutes Ian have you everything ready'

Ian looked to his bag and his clothes

Weapons

Bow: Check

Long Sword: Check

Double Swords: Check

Special weapon SECRET: Check

Axes: Check

Clothes

Bewitched cape: Check Can cloak you.

Mithril Chainmail: Check

Letcher top Armour: Check

Magic Scrolls: Check

'Yep'

'10 minutes left'

IN THE CRUISER

'Sir the guns are empty' A Clone yelled.

'What to do sir' Another said.

'Grab the monsters weapons and continue to free the prisoners' Rex said and run forward grabbed two swords and struck two Orks and run to the prisoners.

A clone grabbed a sword but was hit in the neck by an arrow.

Others took his place with bows, spears and swords.

Rex ran forward slaughtering more Orks with his dual swords until he reached the prisoners

'Cody, Bly happy to see you' He said.

'Just the Fuck make us loose Rex' Cody said.

Rex released them and took them out of the Cruiser

Anakin was still cutting Orks to pieces when Rex shouted.

'General got the prisoners let's get out of here.

'Oke Rex' Anakin grabs his comlink and says

'Teams fall back from cruiser'.

And then he runs away.

IN THE GIGANTIC FOREST CALLED MIRKWOOD

'Three Minuts left'

...

Ian and Legolas sit outside Legolas modifying his bow and Ian reading his new scroll.

Then someone walks towards them

'Ehhh, Hi.' Someone said.

'Hello' Ian said without looking up

Legolas looked up and saw a young elven boy with a bag.

'Hi what is your name'.

'Ethirion, sir'

'You dont have to call me sir its Legolas and please sit down'.

'Ok s.. eh Legolas' Ethirion sat down.

Legolas puts his bow next to him and says ' Can i see your bow Ethirion'

'Afcourse Legolas' Ethirion grabbed his bow out of his bag and gave it to Legolas.

'You maintain your bow good Ethirion' Legolas said when he studied the bow.

...

When the teams of Anakin are outside the cruiser they receive the message from Admiral Yularen that a Republic Fleet is here to rescue them

END

Serious this story has bleed out im sorry fans no more Ian i think


	10. REWRITE

Recently someone send my a few reviews over my story Crash on Middle Earth, and here are my answers

right over the lasershot i't shoud have teared up the armour of the Nazgul, but when i first wrote that i was 10, and i was 12 when i uploaded it so yea...

because of first reason.

3.I like constructive critism.

And thanks to your critism i am going to REWRITE IT (People clap)

Thank you Heatblizzard.

Ps. Why don't make a account then you can write your own.

Sincerly ST LORT


End file.
